Together Forever
by DisneyGurl12
Summary: The summer has ended and tip and dash have left melody to go back to the arctic. But then fast forward 5 years when melody becomes 17. The young princess is saved buy two random good samaritans. But just who ARE these men and why do they seem so familiar to her? Tip/Melody and Dash/Melody. Sorry. No melody falling for merman. These three belong together. R&R please. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

The sun glistened off of the water as a beautiful summer has come to an end. Melody sat there on the beach, sad that the summer went by so fast. She spent most of her summer swimming and playing with tip and dash. They were the best friends anyone could ever ask for. As she reflected all that had happened this summer, like destroying morgana, getting rid of the wall, she heard small ripples in the water. She looked up to see tip and dash with sad looks, tears welling up in their eyes.

"Well kid…guess it's goodbye huh?" said tip, trying not to cry.

"I guess so….." replied melody sadly.

They stared at each other for a moment until tip slowly put out a flipper. She took it slowly as he kissed her hand reverently. She then pulled him into a hug, finally hearing the penguins quiet sobs of pure sadness come out of him. Tears fell from melody's eyes onto his back as he stroked his feathers one last time. She put him down and looked at dash. This hurt her badly because the walrus had a look so sad, it could break your heart.

"Promise me you'll never forget us?" asked dash, swallowing a lump in his throat.

"I will remember you always…but I think I'll miss you most of all" cried melody.

Dash pulled her into his flippers and buried his face into her hair, smelling the sweet beautiful black hair. Melody clinged to his blubber, feeling how warm and smooth it was. Tip also joined in the hug as they all broke down crying, not wanting to let go. But sadly, as the sun was setting, they broke their hug and Melody, with tears down her face, watched her friends swim off to the arctic.

She went inside and fell into the bed, tears falling hard into the soft warmth that felt like dash's blubber, and the sheets that felt like tips feathers. She clutched them closer to her as she slowly fell asleep. Her eyes closed as she imagined she was sleeping with tip and dash. She then saw a shooting star and whispered,

"Please…please…please don't keep me and my friends far apart for long"

She then saw it glow even brighter, thinking the star had heard her prayer and wish. With that she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Many years went by and melody was turning 17 soon. And yet, she was sad. Her wish for her best friends hadn't come true. But meanwhile, in the depths of Atlantica, King Triton was holding a special meeting with a certain walrus and penguin.

"Tip, Dash, why did you need to speak to me?" he asked, voice booming with annoyance.

"y-y-your majesty?" Dash stuttered, "From the day we met melody, we have completely fallen in love with her"

Tip interrupted.

"And since the day we left her for our home, we had to be with her again. We were ridiculed, laughed at, and at times even pushed around because they still think we are zero's…."

"So we beg of you your highness….."

Both swam up quick and grabbed both his hands.

"WILL YOU PLEASE MAKE US HUMAN AND LET US MARRY YOUR GRANDDAUGHTER"

Triton was shocked. These two common arctic creatures have fallen for his grand-daughter. But he smiled and nodded.

"Tip and Dash, in honor of your bravery, and saving my melody from morgana's evil tentacles, I shall happily grant your wish"

They thanked him emotionally and he grabbed his trident. He circled it in the air and before them appeared two golden seashell necklaces like melody's but with their full names.

"When you wear these on land, you shall become human. But when you hit the water and take them off, you will be back to your normal selves"

The two best friends nodded and swam off with their shells in hand. They swam to the gardens and dash swooped him into a hug.

"Oh just think tip ol buddy! Soon we'll have our melody back!"

Tip laughed as he spun them around but suddenly they both got distracted by the color of each other's eyes. They snapped out of it and shyly laughed at each other. With that, they swam up to the surface just to get a view of the castle. They smiled widely and looked love-struck as they saw melody on her balcony, fully grown with long flowing black hair. She had a bright blue sea gown on and went inside as her mother called her. The two happily sighed and swam to the shore, where soon, they would become humans like their melody.


	3. Chapter 3

Dash and Tip swam up on shore with their necklaces around their necks. Once they got on the beach, the most miraculous thing happened. Their bodies started to change. Their eyes closed as bright glows formed around them. They could feel them gaining legs and feet and felt clothing being put on their bodies. They also felt something so odd on their heads. When they finished, the looked into the water and what they saw shocked them. Staring back at them were two human beings. Tip had changed from a penguin to a man with silk, wavy, short black hair with green eyes. Dash had changed from a walrus to a muscular and husky built man but was slightly tanner than he thought. His hair was brown and was tied in the back by a ribbon. He had sparkling teal eyes that shined wonderfully in the light. They both were in a white poofy shirt with brown pants but were in their bare feet.

"wow….we look amazing" said dash as they examined each other.

"Don't we know it…now…How do we work these things?" said tip struggling to stand.

Both held each other up as they stumbled up the stairs and into town. Tip and Dash couldn't believe what they saw. Tons of villagers walking and talking and buying produce. Music filled the air and they saw melody dancing with her father in the square.

As Melody parted from the dancing so her mother could dance with him, she sat on the edge of the fountain when suddenly…..

"MOOOOOOOOO!"

Melody turned to see a big bull charging at everyone. Including HER! Tip and Dash both started to panic but they then decided to jump into action. They ran out there and pushed melody out of the way as tip tried to fight the bull off and dash's body landing right on top of melody's. The look on dash's face was both yet dopey and charming.

"PRINCESS! GET OFF HER YOU HOOLIGAN!"

Melody looked to see Grimsby running over both panicked and disgusted. He yanked dash off of her and threw him to the ground.

"You must be ASHAMED of yourselves" exclaimed Grimsby straightening melody's dress.

"ACTUALLY Grims, these two men just saved our daughter" Said eric, arms crossed.

He turned to tip and dash who knelt and bowed before them and dash began to speak.

"Your highness, we come far far far from here. We were ridiculed in our own kingdom and were forced to leave town. May we stay with you?"

"Why of course you can!" said Ariel taking Eric's arm.

"NO! NO NO NO NO NO I FORBID IT!" cried Grimsby.

"Hey relax Grims" said Eric a bit annoyed.

"I would be honored if you could join us in a couple of hours for supper" said Melody

Tip and Dash realized she was talking to them and blushed, biting their lips as a smile formed upon their faces.

"What are your names might I ask?"

Suddenly they froze. What were they to do? They couldn't say their real names.

"I am Titanous…Titanous Tipitarious…."

"And I am Dashwalman the II"


	4. Chapter 4

Dash and Tip have been living with melody and her family for about 2 months. And every day to them was pure happiness. So much happiness that they felt like kids again. Playfully catching Melody in the halls, walks along the beaches and special moonlit picnics in the lagoon.

Melody was teaching Dash how to dance the waltz for the first time.

"Ok Dashwalman, if you could grab my waist"

He placed both hands on her waist and she laughed. She took one hand off by holding the one hand. She then placed her hand on his shoulder. As the music started, Dash tried to keep up with her. But they fell with her landing on top of each other.

"Dashwalman...are you alright?" she asked breathing.

Dash was then lost in her beautiful green eyes.

"I am now" he whispered.

Both of them stared at each other for a moment. They then felt themselves leaning closer and closer until…

"DASHWALMAN! DON'T YOU EVEN DARE!"

They turned to see Grimsby running at him, pushing him off and leading the princess away. Tears formed and he ran to his room where tip was.

"Dash whats wrong!"

"I ALMOST KISSED MELODY!" he balled.

"Well why didnt you!" asked tip as he sat with him, holding his hands.

"BECAUSE OF THE STUPID, OLD, DOBO!"

Tip frowned at his friend.

"Dash...you know your better than that. If he cant let you kiss her, then i dont know who...but i know one person you can kiss"

He looked at him, once again getting lost his his brown eyes.

"Dash…"

"Yeah tip?"

He felt tips hands tenderly cup his face as they both shook. He placed his hands at his scrawny waist.

"Dash...kiss...me…"

And with no further prompting, Dash leaned in and for the first time ever, kissed his best friend. It was a bit slow at first. But the feeling of his soft, warm lips made dash want more. So tip murmured into him to open his mouth. Dash did and felt his tongue slide in. He trembled more as he did the same to tip. Both of them dreamed of their kiss with each other AND with melody.

Tip parted and they looked at each other, wanting to admit their feelings.

"I love you tipitarious"

"so do i dash...so do i"


End file.
